Drifting Psyker
by FumeKnight
Summary: This is something that occurred to me on the moment. If you wish to have the full experience of the story, please listen to the song of Dark souls 3 ost - epilogue. It's really short, but it carries everything I had on that moment.
**Spur of the moment story. Best read with the music of Dark sous 3 ost - Epilogue.**

* * *

"Get out of the way!" I shouted as I pushed Eve away.

We were all in a pinch and any more damage we would fall down. I knew that...

What I didn't knew was that my gesture... Was my last one.

I took the full blast, saving her life in the process, but at a heavy cost.

"ADD!" Everyone cried my name as I was flung towards the outside of the ring. Their faces, kekeke... Right now are priceless...

The ring of tests... This was our last stop to see the El Lady... Guess I failed in the end...

I sure gave my all there... I did... But it wasn't enough. It never was enough...

Once out of the ring, you only get a one way trip down. And that's a long fall.

My dynamos are too damaged to work, my Nasod Armor is malfunctioning. I'm pretty sure that I'm dead at this point.

But what is this feeling? I know it from somewhere...

"!" My hand was grabbed by someone! Maybe I can live somehow!

"Add! Don't let go!" Eve? What are you doing!? You're going to die with me if you don't let go!

"Let... Go..." Is that how weak I really am? I can't even say something straight to her?

"No! I won't! We came so far! Don't give up now!" Even if you say that... My wounds are too severe to survive.

Her grip is slipping. My bloody hands are making it very hard for her to keep me from falling.

"Eve look out!" Was that Elesis?

"!" Crap! That guy is targeting her! One simple hit and she'll be permanently deactivated! Screw her codes! I don't want her to die!

I tried to use my dynamos, no luck. My armor is on the fritz so no luck too. Dammit! Why am I so weak right now! The only one to be my light is about to be destroyed!

"W..rk." Work! Work! WORK DAMMIT! I... I don't want to lose her too! "Goddammit! Work!"

I gathered plasma on my spare hand and grabbed the bastard. If I was going to die, then might as well be in the only way I can think of.

"I'm dragging you with me to hell!" I made a u-turn, straight towards the abyss.

I was able to see everyone one last time.

The muscle brain... The loud magician... The caring elf... The ruthless mercenary... The perfect Nasod... The fierce commander... The dog of Hamel... The fox girl... The two demonic duo... And last but not least the imperial servant.

They knew this was it for me, but their cries... I didn't need that. I didn't need my heart to bleed. Not when I'm doing this.

"Add! Wait! Don't go!" Stop it Eve... Don't plead for a sinner... Don't taint your perfect work on me.

You're better off with that brat than me anyways. You had a soft spot on him after all...

Keke... You know? It's almost funny... My whole life was just a cluster fuck of shitty situations. Now? It looks like I'm redeeming myself for everything I've done.

Kinda poetic if you ask me.

Guess the people of the slavery were right, I'm just a messed up kid that'll find a terrible ending. Even though they might of thought of a worse scenario.

I wonder... How long will I live before I become nothing? The bastard was already burning up to nothing, and I'm using him as a shield before my turn comes.

We're going so fast... I can feel heat passing through my clothes. Kekeke! I can't even cry because my tears are being dried up!

I bet everyone down there are seeing a great show of a shooting star...

...

I'm finished... My body won't respond anymore... I can't feel it even... But I'm still conscious... Why do I feel so at peace...?

Is this how death feels? It's... Nice...

Keke! I won't be able to taste Rena's chocolate cake now... What a shame... I was looking forward to that...

Why is everything going white? Am I finally at death's doors?

 _"...dd..."_ Huh? Who's there?

 _"...Add..._ _"_ Who are you? I can't get a look at their face...

 _"..Add.."_ I can hear them now... Who are you?

 _".Add."_ Wait... I know this voice... Keke... For once... Fate was nice to me...

 _"My son... Rest now... You deserve it..."_ Thank you... Mother...

* * *

 **Sorry if it was really short, I didn't planned out the world as my other stories. I'll probably delete this story next month or so. This was just in the moment, that's all.**


End file.
